Family
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. Lemon. Ven wonders where his family is, and Aqua tries to comfort him.


Nekogal: Hi everyone, before we start, I must point out that I begin exams today, and I'll finish probably until the end of next week, so don't expect any updates. I apologize for the inconvenience, that's why I give you guys something to read in the meanwhile.

Gift I promised Kittygirl1998 and dedicated as well to Kairiangel035 n.n trying to help in making her holiday wishes come true =D

Warnings: VenxAqua Lemon!

Don't own Birth by Sleep, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Ven sighed for tenth time as he stared up at the stars in melancholy, holding both legs in his arms and reclining his head on his knees. Ven had felt like this all day, and he wanted to make this feeling go away, but he couldn't help it when he realized something that same day.

Just then, Aqua was passing by the courtyard and saw at the distance the silhouette of her young boyfriend, sitting alone emitting a sad atmosphere. 'I wonder what's wrong with him, he's been like this all day.' She walked towards him, and from behind making sure of him to not notice, kissed his cheek.

He showed no surprise at all. "Hi Aqua." He greeted emotionless.

Aqua frowned worriedly for he was someone that you'd always see smiling. Something really bad must have happened. "Ven are you okay? You've been acting weird all day." She stated as she sat down next to him.

Ven glanced at her then looked back at thousands of stars shining in the sky. "It's out there." He murmured.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

Feeling destroyed at just mentioning it, Ven hid his face in his knees. "My family." Came the muffled reply.

Aqua softened her eyes and sighed sadly, feeling sorry for the boy; she placed her hand on Ven's shoulder in support, and tried to sooth him marking random patterns with her thumb on his shoulder.

"They might be worried about me, wondering what happened to me. Or, maybe I abandoned them to train…" Ven sighed. That day earlier, Ven was in the library reading a book, and in a moment of tragedy to the main character, it was mentioned his family. It got him thinking, and Ven wondered where his family was, or what happened to it. The thought of what caused him to abandon his family was torturing him from the inside.

Trying to make him feel better, Aqua wrapped her arms around the boy and rested her head on his blond hair. "I'm sure they are waiting for you. Maybe when you become Master, the three of us can search for them." It would be long search, but not an impossible one.

"Search for them?" Ven questioned and looked up at Aqua in confusion. "You really mean it?"

Aqua gave him a reassuring smile. "Why would I lie to you?"

Ven smiled back at her; she was right, Aqua would never lie to him. "Thanks Aqua." He leaned up and gave her a brief kiss on the lips in gratitude. Then he realized something. "But Aqua, and your family? And Terra's?"

Aqua was taken aback by the question. "My family? Well, I can't really tell, because as long as I remember, I was an orphan Ven." Ven softened his eyes in sorrow. "I summoned the Keyblade by accident once, and Master took me with him; when I arrived Terra was already here. If I'm not mistaken he left his family with the promise of becoming a Master."

"I'm sorry Aqua." The boy apologized, not meaning to make her remember that.

Aqua shook her head. "Don't worry, I am with my family here."

This surprised Ven, and he raised his eyebrows in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, Ven, your family is not always your relatives." She gazed at the stars and smiled. "It's the people who care about you and love you. They are your family." She looked back at Ven and gave him a heart-warming smile. "And I have you, Terra and Master don't I?"

Ven stared at Aqua in awe at how she saw her family. He was part of her family, if you could say it that way. "I guess you're right." He grinned. "But family wouldn't do this." He leaned up towards her face and captured her lips in a kiss, cupping her face as he travelled his tongue inside her mouth.

Aqua moaned and fluttered her eyes closed, letting the kiss overcome her. It was about to become more passionate, when she pulled away before they ended up making love right there on the grass.

"Not here…" She panted flushed against his face, her breathing tickling Ven's nose.

Ven groaned in want and pouted. "Then where?"

* * *

Later in Ven's room

Ven's lips travelled down from Aqua's neck down to her exposed shoulder, then to her arm, as he slowly slid her white sleeve down kissing the skin that he revealed.

Aqua breathed contently at the feel of Ven's kisses on her; they were always so gentle and careful, as if she was made of glass and could break by any rough contact, but were as well loving, soft and tender.

The blue haired girl writhed on the bed and moaned as Ven took off her other sleeve and moved both his hands to Aqua's rear and untied the ribbon that held her blue side-drapes, tossing them to the floor since they weren't of any use now.

"Ventus…" Aqua moaned when she felt Ven's hand tickle her ass. She took her hands to Ven's belt that was around his chest and undid it, taking it off, then unzipping his shirt and removing it. The blonde boy blushed lightly when his chest was exposed and Aqua stared at it in amazement and awe. No matter how many times they had done this, he was always embarrassed when Aqua took off his clothes.

Not helping it, Aqua brought her hands to Ven's chest and stroked every inch of skin at her reach with those long soft fingers of hers. Ven whimpered and bit his lower lip when Aqua's thumbs circled his nipples teasingly; to him, her hands were magical.

"You are so strong..." Aqua mumbled, at seeing the boy's toned chest, not comparing to Terra's, but still in good form.

Just her voice turned Ven on more; deciding to keep going, Ven's hands took the hem of Aqua's tight shirt and pulled it off, and as he did, her pale skin was exposed, and the boy blushed when her bra-clad breasts bounced slightly as they were freed; fully removed, the shirt was forgotten on the floor.

"You're so beautiful." Ven whispered in contemplation as his hand cupped her right breast gently. Aqua purred at the action and took Ven's face in her hands and guided him down to her, and captured his lips in a tender kiss, a kiss that resounded in the whole room.

The kiss was long and slow, so while it lasted, Ven guided his hand behind Aqua's back to try and unclip her bra, but groaned in annoyance at not finding the clip. Aqua chuckled inside the kiss and pulled away. "It opens from the front." She stated blushing.

"Oh." He spotted the clip between Aqua's breasts and unclipped it, smiling as he could finally see her chest. Ven took the white silk bra he had just removed and brought it to his face as he inhaled it deeply. Aqua blushed madly at this and looked away.

It had that Aqua scent Ven was so addicted to, and if he could, he'd keep the bra with him. He glanced down and was welcomed by the sight of Aqua's beautiful breasts; he smiled and threw the bra away, then leaned down and took Aqua's left nipple in his mouth, sucking gently from it, like a child would to his mother.

"V-Ven..." Aqua moaned and grasped Ven's blonde hair, pushing him down against her body to keep going.

His mouth surrounded the whole nipple and some of her breast as he sucked, and licked with his tongue the hardening tit, slurping as well causing some of his saliva to wet Aqua's breast. "Ah... Ventus..." She whimpered as her breast was assaulted, then whimpered as he changed sides to treat the lonely breast, going through the same actions.

As Ven kept sucking on her, Aqua, wanting to expose the boy some more, so she unzipped his pants and slid them down his hips until they reached his knees, then Ven pushed them away.

Once he felt the hardened tit against his tongue, Ven knew she was ready. He gave one last kiss to her nipple before letting go of it, and watched how Aqua tried to regain her composure, panting and blushing beneath him.

Aqua half closed her eyes when Ven smiled down at her warmly; she glanced at his boxers and was pleased at seeing a bulge between his legs. She couldn't help it and guided her hand to cup that bulge and stroke it with her fingers.

Ven hissed and closed his eyes, the sudden hand surprising him, yet he welcomed the new feeling. "A-Aqua..." He moaned, but wanting to listen her call for him, Ven snaked his hand to her slender hips, and slid down her black short down her legs along her stockings, leaving her only in her white panties, that luckily for him, barely covered her skin for it was really thin. As he did this, Aqua moaned and increased her pace on Ven causing him to cringe in want.

Glancing down, Ven licked his lips at seeing Aqua's pussy through her panties; it was almost calling for him. He groaned when Aqua pressed her palm against his now fully erect member, so in response, he moved his finger to her panties, and stroke her clit up and down biting his lip at feeling how wet her panties were.

Aqua gasped in surprise but then moaned in approval. "Hmm... Ven..." She stopped her actions on Ven's shaft when the blonde's hand made its way inside her panties and stroked her faster. "Oh, oh yes..." She moaned and tossed her head back on the bed, closing her eyes and exposing her neck. "Don't stop..."

It was so wet, his finger was completely cramped around her folds, and he could feel her juices dripping more and more on him. Ven began to move his fingers at a faster pace, completely overwhelmed by the sweet feeling of Aqua's wet skin against his finger, but then almost came, when the movement of his finger caused a delicious slurpy squishy sound to fill the room.

At the naughty sound, Aqua's face turned completely red and she looked away in embarrassment. Ven had to bite his lip to hold back a helpless moan.

He moved his finger again in the same way he just did and this time, he moaned at the sound, not stopping at all, been turned on by it.

"V-Ven... please stop, that's-that's dirty..." Aqua whimpered, not bearing to listen to it anymore.

With his other hand, Ven gently held Aqua's chin forcing her to look at him straight in the eye. "Listen to me Aqua. You are beautiful, really beautiful, you don't have to be ashamed." He leaned down and whispered against her ear. "Besides, it turns me on..." He whispered seductively and licked her earlobe.

The way he said it, caused Aqua to shudder in anticipation. "Hmm..."

With patience completely gone, Ven slid down Aqua's panties and was pleased at seeing all the juices that leaked out; he removed them completely and tossed them aside, now completely focused on Aqua's nether region. He fingered her again, eliciting a moan from the blunette, that turned louder when her juices resounded loudly in the room.

And with no warning whatsoever, he leaned down, holding her hips, and licked her cunt in a slow, long way. Aqua moaned louder and arched her back, clutching her hands to the sheets. "Ah! Ventus...!"

Ven took hold of Aqua's legs, and spread them as wide as he could, venturing his tongue deeper into her flesh. "You taste so good." Ven mumbled and kissed her clitoris gently. His hands roamed her stomach with careful touches, then slid down to her slender pale thighs, his kisses turning more constant.

"Oh... oh yes... Ven don't stop..." She pleaded, holding back a moan at the back of her throat that sounded as a weak groan. Aqua was still surprised how Ven was when they made love, every time she undressed him, he'd embarrass and feel ashamed, but whenever he treated her, he was a whole different person.

The tip of his tongue brushed briefly her entrance, and his lips made their way back to her clitoris, sucking harshly on it, purposely slurping to turn on more Aqua. "Ahh... Ven...!" The moans only encouraged him, and the way her voice seemed to be pleading, caused his erection to stand more.

It seemed he wouldn't stop until she came, for Aqua was now feeling a knot form in her stomach; she whimpered at the need of releasing, and Ven's tongue was not helping matters in holding it back. "V-Ven I'm cumming...!" She warned desperately and tangled her hands on his blond hair.

Ven smiled inwardly, and thrust his tongue inside her entrance, moving it in and out, tasting the velvety wet walls of her insides; he could feel against his nose her pussy contractions, which meant she was really close.

"Ven!" She cried and arched her back, clutching to the boy's hair not letting him go, as she released and her seed came all over Ven's face. And just when she came, he licked her again, surprising Aqua. "W-Wait..! Let me reco- Ah!" Since she was still sensitive, she came for second time, exclaiming the boy's name again.

When the hands on his hair let go, Ven smiled and licked clean the milky white substance, then looked up at the girl of his dreams, loving that tired flushed expression she wore, panting as she tried to recover her breath.

"You ok?" Ven asked in habit, and smiled at receiving a faint nod from the girl beneath him.

He was taken by surprise though, when he was suddenly flipped and held down by his arms; it all happened so quickly he barely noticed, but when he realized what was happening Ven was below Aqua at her mercy. "Aqua?"

She grinned and leaned down to nibble his neck, earning a surprised squeak from the boy. "It's your turn to scream my name." She moaned sexily against his ear, tickling his skin with her breath, and biting down on the soft flesh of his neck, scraping her teeth against his collar bone, making sure to leave behind a nice pink hickey. "Gaahh... Aqua..." Ven shuddered, been really sensitive when it came to touch.

Aqua loved to hear him whimper, it was cute, yet hot at the same time; it was like a sign that Ven was enjoying what she was doing to him.

Her hands ventured down to his erection, and her lips surrounded one of his nipples, suckling gently on it, earning squeals of delight from the boy. Ven whimpered and tossed his head back when Aqua's hand stroked him suddenly, from base to head, having a firm hold on him. "Aqua!"

She moaned in delight at feeling the throbbing erection against her hand, he wanted her, it was obvious enough, but she wanted to have some fun first.

Aqua traced down his body with light gentle kisses, until she reached his member, and surrounded the tip with her lips, lapping it with her tongue. Ven clutched to the bed sheets and groaned, Aqua knew real well by now where he was sensitive, and that was going to be his doom.

Ven whimpered when she swallowed completely his shaft, then ascended to his tip, leaving behind wet skin, doing this over and over again. She moved her body to Ven's side so she was in a better position, not aware she had given him with that, the chance to play as well.

Seeing the change of movement, Ven reached for Aqua's hips, between groans and whimpers, and guided them to his chest, so they were in a 69 position. Aqua squealed with the erection inside her mouth when she realized what Ven was planning, but her full mouth muffled a cry when she felt Ven's tongue on her entrance once more.

'Not again...! I'm still recovering...' She thought troubled, not really wanting to release that quickly.

She sucked roughly on Ventus, when his tongue traced her clitoris up and down, and a finger was inserted to her entrance, moving deliciously loud. The hard movements of Aqua's mouth on him, caused Ven to cry a little, but to move faster on her, causing her to suck even more, and so on. Surely the cycle would break soon.

Aqua swallowed desperately his erection and gave a muffled cried as she came not so long after, her seed spilling all over Ven's face; her release seemed to turn him on for Ven released after, his orgasm filling Aqua's mouth, who drank the substance letting a few drops come out from her mouth. She let go of Ven's member and panted as she recovered from her orgasm, small white drops falling from her lips to the bed sheets.

"Hmm, V-Ven..." She turned back at Ventus, and smiled at seeing the boy blushing greatly and panting helplessly, he could feel Aqua's stare on him and opened his eyes briefly, smiling tiredly, then cleaning his face with his fingers, licking the milky substance.

Turning fully around, Aqua kissed Ven's lips contently and the boy kissed back, wanting nothing else at the moment but to be inside her.

After recovering from the orgasm, Ven broke the kiss, and rolled over to be on top once again. "You ready?" He asked, moving away from her face a lock of blue hair.

Aqua gave him a sweet smile that caused his heart to flutter inside his chest. "Of course." She wrapped her arms around his sweaty neck and pulled him closer to her body. "Take me, Ventus."

He smiled down whole-heartedly at her, and slowly and steadily, made his way inside the tight entrance, velvety walls surrounding him. At the new feeling, he choked back a moan, but let it out when Aqua moaned contently at the presence now residing within her.

Ven felt all kind of things, some of them causing him to want to ravish Aqua right there, such as softness, wetness, tight, deep, complete, throbbing, and leaking. But it did not just feel good, it felt right, like this was meant to be, not wrong at all; something destiny had planned.

"Ahh... Ven, please move." She begged, blushing even more than before, looking up at Ventus with half-lidded eyes.

Gulping in anticipation, Ven moved out until only the tip remained inside, then pushed back inside to the hilt, causing some of her juices to leak out and slip onto her thighs, a wet sound filling the room for all the oral preparation he had given her.

The steady pace continued, and by every time Ven thrust inside her, Aqua would whimper and shudder, moving her hips back against Ven's. "Yes... oh yes..." Aqua completely overwhelmed by the moment, moved her hips faster, signalling him to do so as well, as she grabbed her left breast and caressed it with her hand.

Ven began to breath heavily as he increased his pace a bit more, hearing now the dirty sound of his balls hitting against Aqua's pubis. "Aqua..." He took hold of both her legs and spread them wider, placing them to the sides of his torso, leaning more forward, trying to go deeper inside her.

"Oh Ventus yes!" She cried and tossed her head back on the pillow, panting uncontrollably.

Ven shot his eyes close and kept thrusting inside her, more turned on since he liked it when she yelled his full name. "Aqua... you feel so good..."

An advantage for both them, was that in battle Ven used to be fast and speedy, and they often used that when it came to making love.

She couldn't take it anymore, Aqua could feel her release approaching. "Ven! Faster! Harder!" Aqua yelled, sounding more like a demand than a plea.

His hips moved as fast as he could, thrusting two times per second, his penis now damped in her sweet juices; he grunted as he used the last of his energy trying to approach their releases. "Ahhhqua...!" He was beginning to get tired, but he was so close.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ven I'm coming!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, the incredible speed of his thrusts been unbearable at this point. Her breasts were bouncing up and down as Ven moved inside her, her hips following his rhythm and moving so the boy came deeper inside of her.

Time seemed to stop. Ven gave one last deep thrust and stopped right on the hilt as he released, grunting and groaning weakly as his seed filled Aqua "Aqua!"

Aqua cried and arched her back, releasing on both their legs and squirting a bit when she felt Ven cumming inside her. "V-Ven!"

They fell numb, like ragged dolls, completely worn out.

Aqua's body lost completely all energy she could have, she groaned when Ven came out from her and she gave a small 'uff' as his body fell on top of her. At lying in the softness of Aqua's body, Ven surrounded her stomach with his arms, and used her breasts as pillow, snuggling into them.

"Hmm, I love you Ven." Aqua murmured as she hugged the boy and ran her fingers through his blond hair.

Ven smiled at the sweet way she sounded, and the soothing movement of her fingers. "I love you too Aqua."

They remained silent, just content with how they were.

Aqua then remembered, what troubled Ven not so long ago. "Ven?" She asked to see if he wasn't asleep.

"Yeah?" He replied sleepily.

"I know that somewhere out there, your family is waiting for you." She said confidently, causing Ven to listen intently. "But even if we were not able to find it," She chuckled. "You can always form a family of your own."

Ven looked up at Aqua in surprise, but then smiled warmly at the thought; to have a family, form a family, with Aqua. Sure they were still young, but in some years, that'd sound rather appealing.

Ven lied back down on Aqua's body and kissed her skin between her breasts. "Thank you Aqua."

Both fell asleep with the joyful thought of a near future.

* * *

Nekogal: Well that took a while to finish. Hope you guys liked it. Please review! =D

You can kill me now Kittygirl xD


End file.
